


A song

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: A song - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: A song I've been working on





	A song

They call him big, dark, and scary,  
They all seem so wary  
They say he's madness, the cause of my sadness.  
They just didn't know, that he would stoop so so low.

They say I'm a madman,  
But I'm just a sad man.  
Living in a shell, remembering when I fell.  
They just didn't know, that I had stooped so so low.

How do you know your hearts been broken,  
If you don't remember all the loves?  
How has your heart been awoken,  
If you've starved out all the doves?

I can hear him walking,  
Reminding me of living.  
I can hear her talking,  
Reminding me of dying.  
Love and lust are just some parts,  
of a bigger game with hearts.

I can hear them shouting,  
Reminding me of lying.  
I can hear them pouting,  
Reminding me of crying.  
Lust and love are just some parts,  
Of a bigger game with hearts.

They say I run wild  
Just like a child.  
They say I'm unknowing  
But the line I am toeing.  
They just didn't know, that I am not quite so sane.

They say he's a demon  
But he's just a freeman  
They say he's all knowing  
All I see is his glowing.   
They just didn't know, that he is not quite so sane.

How do you know your hearts been broken,  
If you don't remember all the loves?  
How has your heart been awoken,  
If you've starved out all the doves?

I can hear him walking,  
Reminding me of living.  
I can hear her talking,  
Reminding me of dying.   
Love and lust are just some parts,   
of a bigger game with hearts.

I can hear them shouting,   
Reminding me of lying.  
I can hear them pouting,  
Reminding me of crying.  
Lust and love are just some parts,   
Of a bigger game with hearts.

He says that he's mine,  
With that I am fine.  
They say that he's theirs,  
They won't meet my stares.   
They just didn't know, the we are so very broken.


End file.
